


tired, run me down

by inexhaustible



Series: indounaru works [1]
Category: DAYS (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Asthma, Gen, Pre-Canon, Pulling from the prequel manga, pre-relationship if you squint
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-12
Updated: 2017-02-12
Packaged: 2018-09-23 17:36:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,050
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9668999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inexhaustible/pseuds/inexhaustible
Summary: Shuuji has an asthma attack on the pitch. Kaoru's not sure how to help.





	

**Author's Note:**

> @iindou on tumblr.  
> i love my saku high kids.

They’re nearing the end of practice when Shuuji collapses, dropping to his knees and coughing.

“Oi, Narukami–!” Kisaragi shouts, drawing Kaoru’s attention.

Kaoru sees the signs a minute too late, running over to him immediately. He shoots a quick glance at the coach, who nods and blows the whistle, signalling a timeout. When Kaoru gets to Shuuji’s side, Shuuji’s eyes are wide and panicked, his breath coming in shallow wheezes before stopping entirely, throat constricted. 

“Shuuji,” he urges, “you gotta sit up, okay?”

Shuuji lets Kaoru guide him to a sitting position, bending over and gasping for air. Kaoru’s eyes meet Shuuji’s for a beat, hand coming to touch Shuuji’s arm comfortingly before he’s up and running again, towards the benches. 

Coach Ooshio looks at him, lips pursed. 

“Is Narukami –”

“His bag,” Kaoru interrupts, quickly.  _ No time for formalities. _ “Where is it?”

Ooshio turns, throwing him a pink sports bag, and Kaoru rummages through its contents before he finds what he’s looking for. He grabs the inhaler, throwing the bag to the ground and sprinting back out onto the field.

Shuuji reaches out before Kaoru gets there, and Kaoru tosses the inhaler over. Shuuji snatches it out of the air in a fluid motion, raising it to his lips and pressing down on the cap, taking a labored breath and holding it before exhaling through his nose. Kaoru fidgets, unsure of what to do, opting to place a soft hand across the small of Shuuji’s back, moving in gentle circles as Shuuji trembles, letting the inhaler drop from his lips. His breathing starts to slow down after a few tense minutes, and Kaoru relaxes minutely, glancing up. The rest of the team is standing in clusters across the field, sneaking glances over at Kaoru and Shuuji.

Kaoru looks to Ooshio, who shrugs. 

“We’ll end practice early,” Kaoru yells, voice projecting clearly across the pitch.  _ I’ll take care of him _ , he doesn’t say, but the rest of the team knows it’s implied. Kaoru kneels down, hands still flitting across Shuuji’s back, up to the back of his neck. 

“Hey,” he says, gentle. “You okay?”

“I’m fine,” Shuuji replies hoarsely, toying with the inhaler in his hands. “Is Natsu –”

“Nacchan’s not here today,” Kaoru says. “And you’re not fine.” Shuuji lets some of the tension in his shoulders dissolve when he hears it, and Kaoru frowns. Around them, the rest of the team files off the field, leaving them alone.

“Did you take your medication earlier?” Kaoru asks, cautiously.

Shuuji looks away, sheepish. “I left it in Natsu’s bag, and she didn’t show up, so I thought –”

“You thought it would be okay to put your health on the line for the sake of practice?” Kaoru asks, voice steely. 

“You’re one to talk,” Shuuji mutters, and Kaoru takes a deep breath. 

“Seriously, Shuuji,” Kaoru insists, “don’t be stupid.”

“You sound like my sister,” Shuuji snaps, and Kaoru starts to really get angry now, getting to his feet. 

“Why, because I care about you?” The words come out in a rush, and before Kaoru can even be embarrassed at his words, Shuuji’s already firing back, words sharp.

“You all don’t think I can take care of myself – I want to play, without worrying about any of this, but you –”

“Have I ever doubted you?” Kaoru growls, exasperated. Shuuji pauses, confused. Kaoru raises a hand, carding roughly through his messy hair. “Have I ever said that you were anything less than a good player?”

“Kaoru–”

“Geez, I’m the one that stood up for you when your sister wouldn’t let you play,” Kaoru continues. “We’re  _ partners _ – and I trust you, but you can’t expect me to sit by and watch you run yourself into the ground like this.”

Shuuji fixes his gaze on the ground, gritting his teeth. Kaoru feels a pang of guilt creep hesitantly through him, as if he’s lecturing a child, and he takes a breath. He steps closer, squeezing Shuuji’s shoulder.

“C’mon,” he urges. He offers a hand to Shuuji, who takes it, letting Kaoru pull him to his feet. Shuuji doesn’t move, standing there quietly, and Kaoru bumps him with his elbow. When he doesn’t respond, Kaoru huffs, circling around to stand in front of Shuuji, staring down at him. 

“Hey, dumbass. What’s wrong?” Kaoru tries not to let his worry show in his voice, but he’s certain that he’s not succeeding.  _ Could it be that his chest is still –? _

Shuuji shakes his head, turning the inhaler in his hands, staring down at it.

“I feel like a burden,” Shuuji says, words flooding out, and Kaoru stares at him before reaching out, ruffling his hair. Shuuji yelps, slapping his hands away, pouting up at Kaoru.  _ Ah – he’s cute.  _ The thought comes out of nowhere, and Kaoru quirks his lips.  _ Like a kitten. _

“Don’t be stupid,” Kaoru says again, letting out a sigh. “You’re fine, when you actually take your meds.”

“I mean, on the field. I’m not naturally good, like you, or built for sports, like Kondou. I’m not even naturally charismatic, like Kisaragi,” Shuuji whines, and Kaoru snorts at the last bit. 

“Yeah, but we don’t need another Kondou. We sure as hell don’t need another Kisaragi,” Kaoru says, amusedly. He lets the smile slide off his face, giving Shuuji a serious look. “I left Hokkaido because I wanted to find a partner who could match me on the field. That’s you, Shuuji.”

“I’m not my dad,” Shuuji protests, and Kaoru wants to tear his hair out. 

“I don’t need you to be,” Kaoru says, insistent. “Shuuji.”

“That’s why you came, isn’t it? Because of my dad?”

“Yeah,” Kaoru admits, and the way Shuuji deflates makes something flare up sharp in his chest. He reaches out, palming Shuuji’s neck and forcing his head up to meet Kaoru’s gaze. “That’s why I came, idiot, but that’s not why I stayed, okay?”

Shuuji goes silent at that, and Kaoru glances at him, noting the blush rising in his cheeks.  _ What a sap… _ Kaoru pulls his hands away, rubbing the back of his neck self-consciously.

“C’mon,” Kaoru tries again, tilting his head in the direction of the locker room. His hands feel cold now, without the warmth of Shuuji’s skin, and he shoves them into his pockets nonchalantly. “Let’s go home, Shuuji.”


End file.
